Of Aragorn and Legolas
by Geale
Summary: For Aragorn son of Arathorn, love was everything, and it had a name; and it was Legolas. A terribly Tolkienesque PWP, and as it happens, quite silly too. SLASH.


**Summary: **For Aragorn son of Arathorn, love was everything, and it had a name; and it was Legolas.

**Warnings:** Slash. We're bordering on parody here...

**Disclaimer:** Every tiny bit and detail of Middle-earth belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien

**A/N:** I have heard that the only way to cure creative standstill is to create anyway. This is what happens when you listen to advice.

Michelle, I dedicate this one to you (whether you like it or not). Oh, you know why...

**Of Aragorn and Legolas**

"You know," said Legolas one day when the sky was clear and the sunlight streamed down; and all the puffy clouds from earlier had conveniently blown off so that his hair shone like spun gold in the brilliance of noontide, "you really are lucky."

Aragorn son of Arathorn, destined to one day become King of Men, and who excelled in growing the perfect stubble, letting dark wavy strands of hair fall into his eyes in a breathtaking fashion, and walking through doors in the most attractive way ever conceived of (a meticulously developed talent he would some years hence exhibit at Helm's Deep – only hours before he fought valiantly in the battle at, well, Helm's Deep), cocked an eyebrow but was willing to concur. For who could deny the magnificence of Thranduil's son?

"Aye, it is so," he said in that voice which held the power to simultaneously melt hearts _and _instil into them courage. This paradox troubled no one for such was the honour of Aragorn that few ever thought to question him.

"Aye," agreed Legolas and then there was silence for a while among the trees and singing birds; and the nearby small stream sang too, and it glittered merrily in the sunlight, for there was still much light in Arda and the Darkness was but slowly waxing.

It was sometime later, as often is the case with such events that occur after one another, that Aragorn, where he lay upon the grass, stretched out a hand and grasped Legolas' paler one in his. In his eyes, silver-hued as the glittering stream itself, was revealed all the love he held for his friend and companion, and he would not conceal it.

"Legolas," he said, as that was the name by which the elf went, "in my heart for a long time have dwelt words that I have not had the courage to utter in your presence, and yet it is for your ears that they are meant; and no one else shall ever lay a claim on them."

So pure of soul was Aragorn that the inner fire he carried would not grant him the courage which he so easily bestowed on others, but he would ache and know pain and doubt in its stead.

Legolas turned his blue eyes to him and they shone like jewels crafted out of the sky itself. "Of what speekest thou, heir of Elendil? What are the words that have for so long lain hidden in your breast?"

But Aragorn looked away and could not continue his speech for his determination wavered in the brightness of Legolas' face. But his companion would not be swayed by his silence; and earnestness filled his voice as he spoke once more:

"Aragorn, you whose heart I value like my own, never will your words cause me pain, this is my firm belief. It is a tragedy that they should do so to you now. Speak ere you are consumed by your own fear."

And Aragorn who loved Legolas above all other creatures in Eä was heartened and his mind was filled with hope. He brought his friend's hand to his lips and kissed it, ghosting over the pale knuckles with his lips; and the shiver of delight that seized him stirred a longing in him; and he desired more.

"My friend," he said and his voice did not shake – for such was his strength – and his eyes would not leave Legolas' face, "ever did I journey alone through the mountains and woodlands of Middle-earth. Small was my hope of finding another who would willingly accompany me, for perilous were my quests and dangerous my path. But nigh the twilight of my soul, when hope dwindled, you came to me and spoke of a devotion hitherto unknown to most men; and since that day you have been my blessing."

A blush stole across Legolas' cheeks when Aragorn spoke, but his eyes shone greater than before and his hand trembled slightly.

"There is but love in my heart for you," he whispered as if he meant the words for Aragorn only; and such is the discretion of the Eldar that this indeed was his intention.

"And so it is also for me," said Aragorn and he kissed the hand he was holding yet again. "To you I offer my very being to do with as you please, for I can see no other purpose of my existence."

"Ever since I met you have you filled me with longing," confessed Legolas and he shifted upon the grass so that he came to lie next to Aragorn; and he entwined their fingers more securely so that nothing would ever come between them. "I called you lucky before, but it was in weak jest, for it is I who am lucky. Even in cloud-filled nights when the stars are veiled to also elven eyes, my love for you is a guiding light for my soul."

"But I _am _lucky," insisted Aragorn, and he spoke with more urgency lest Legolas should never understand the importance of his life. "Without you I should have been lost in shadows."

Legolas cast his eyes down but yielded when Aragorn cupped his cheek and urged him to meet his gaze.

"My offer is not merely my soul," said Aragorn in a low voice. "My body is a vessel for your pleasure."

At his words, Legolas' cerulean eyes widened and he shivered though the day was warm and Anor filled the grove with her radiance.

"I admit, my love, that for many months I have dreamt of you," he said. "And when I awoke from my dreams that were indeed nightly torture, my own body would ache to hold you close, and more..." In that moment, when all his desires seemed to have been finally granted him, it became too much for him to bear; and when no more words would come to him, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Aragorn's in an act of affection.

Then befell the first joining of the Elf known as Legolas son of Thranduil and the Man Aragorn son of Arathorn of the Rangers; but it was not to be the last, for during many long years they would travel together, whither their fates would take them; and when Darkness rose to its full might in the days to come, they would still find solace of an unmatched kind in the arms of the other. But this, their first time, was ever held in their hearts as the purest and truest one, as is often the case with those who discover that their love is requited in equal force and honesty.

And Aragorn shed his clothes and pleaded for Legolas to do the same:

"Long have I desired to look upon your unshielded form," he said and would not be content until the elf lay stretched out on his back on the grass, without garments and completely unadorned.

Legolas opened his arms wide and his smile was gentle, and Aragorn fell into his embrace and the heat that coursed through him caused his manhood to swell and harden; and his heart rejoiced when the same happened also to Legolas.

"Though I could not have foreseen this, we are lucky," said Legolas, "for I carry a vial of oil and that we will have use of now."

"Indeed," said Aragorn. "It is so." Onto his fingers he let the elf that he for so long had loved so ardently pour a generous amount of sweet-smelling oil, and the fragrance drifted about them and would ever after linger in that grove, and would not be chased away even with the onset of Darkness.

With utmost care, Aragorn slipped a finger into Legolas and such was the pleasure of this first, simple touch, that his very soul burned brighter than Sun and Moon combined. He coaxed the ring of muscles to relax, and when it had done so, he added a second finger and a third; and Legolas writhed beneath him and their hard lengths came together and the friction was bliss.

In that time, Legolas encircled Aragorn's waist with his long legs and a small cry left him.

"Ai, how I ache for you now, my lover, my love." His blue eyes were darkened by lust but his mind was clear and so also was his speech. "I pray you would take me in this very instant or I shall perish ere I have felt you inside me."

"Then I shall torment you no longer," said Aragorn and he positioned himself and touched himself so that the tip of his arousal nudged Legolas' dusky opening.

Smoothly he slid inside the velvet warmth that was his lover, and he cried out as he was lost within; but there also he found his home and henceforth his love was forever bound to Legolas son of Thranduil who was of the Sindar who are also called the Grey-elves.

Now it came to pass that Aragorn found a steady rhythm and he slid in and out of Legolas with much potency as his heart soared towards the heavens and his desire for the elf followed suit. It felt to him as if the very blood in his veins were turned to fire and his breathing grew heavy as he laboured long and hard to please Legolas in the grove beneath the Sun.

Then it chanced that a particularly deep thrust drew a cry from Legolas and he took himself in hand when Aragorn could not for his hands were buried in the grass for support; and the elf stroked his manhood in earnest and he rejoiced at the feeling of Aragorn inside him, so eager and vigorous.

"Of all the joys in Middle-earth, none has delighted me as much as this one," he said; but he would not speak again soon, for his thought, and thus his speech, was utterly lost as Aragorn hit his most sensitive spot with his heated flesh.

But despite the blazing desire they knew, they were reaching its peak, though it was doomed to rise again before long, and only with much sternness of mind be held at bay; and Aragorn spilled his seed deep inside his lover; and though Legolas lasted a little longer, he too found his release not long thereafter.

In silence they lay for many long breaths as each was filled with love for the other; and it seemed to them both like such a precious burden, and too wondrous, that no words could do it justice.

Eventually, Aragorn opened his eyes and he beheld the beauty that he had found and he said, "I name you unto myself, and blessed would my life indeed be, should you find me a worthy guardian of your heart."

And Legolas smiled and kissed him; and he spoke with much conviction. "Such is the nature of the Eldar that we love deeply and unreservedly, and you who have claimed my love shall have it for I consider you worthy indeed."

"Then I am the lucky one," said Aragorn, "and you may have me the way I had you, if it is your wish; and even if our road should take us deep into the lands of Darkness, ever will I stand by that vow."

"I shall cherish your vow, and hold you to it," said Legolas and a vision came to him in which their positions were reversed and he shuddered. "Let us waste no time," he suggested, and his flesh stirred again, "for the lives of the Eldar are long and many a secret have I uncovered in my time; and to you I would reveal them."

And so it was that they stayed in that grove until the Sun sank behind the trees, and only reluctantly did they rise to wander into the world once more; and of their many adventures much is recounted elsewhere. But it is told that before Aragorn triumphed over Evil and thus brought the Third Age to an end, and came among his own, he did so often with Legolas.

**The End**

_Thy thought? _


End file.
